Moments Like This
by RedPaperPhoenix
Summary: When Anastasia Steele meets Christian Grey at the restaurant where she works, she doesn't expect him to take such an interest in her. But can she get over the fact the he is her boss and see where things go? [Editing ATM]


Disclaimer: This is an adaptation which is loosely based on the 50 Shades of Grey novel written by E.L James. I don't own any of her characters.

—

"Ana, table for you"

Johnny points over to a couple sat at a table by the window, secluded from the rest.

The lighting in the restaurant is dimmed and the great distance from the bar of where I'm standing and the table makes it hard for me to see who the customers are. Not that it matters, it's just another rich customer. Everyone who comes in here is rich. You have to be if you don't want to squirm at the total of the bill at the end of the meal.

I've worked at Grey House for a month now. I'm fresh out of education and expected to have a job in publishing by now. But it turns out that qualification don't immediately get you into your preferred field. So here I am waitressing for the time being. It's a demanding job but things have gotten easier once I learnt how to pronounce most of the intricate dishes on the menu. The customers are generous with their tips which made being looked at like I was apart of the menu bearable. But not everyone's sleazy, our boss, Robert makes sure of that.

I quickly yet languidly - the required walk amongst other requirements- make my way over to the table. I make sure to put on my most charming smile. This is the more private section of the restaurant so I know they must be important.

I have yet to see a celebrity though.

I am slightly dumbfounded when I arrive, the man sitting at the table is, for a lack of a better word, good looking. Very good looking.

Dark combed back hair, smouldering grey eyes, sleek grey suit- he very attractive. Attractive people dine here all the time, even the workers here are but he is more than most.

Regardless, I need to stop gaping at him and remain professional. Can't be hard.

"Hi welcome to Grey House, my name is Ana and I'll be your server for today" I say confidently, which is easy as he isn't looking at me but at the menu and so is his date.

She is a dark brunette with a pale complexion in a light blue dress. There is no denying that she is pretty.

"I'll have the cod with chorizo without the wild mushrooms but keep the sauce" I start scribbling it down.

"She will have the grilled courgette and basil salad with salmon"

It was more of a demand that a request.

This seems to slightly annoy me more than it does her; I'm sure she is capable to order for herself. However, she just keeps looking down as she takes a sip from her drink, her face not revealing anything much like his. I could already sense that there is something off between the couple, if you could call them a couple. Not once did they glance at each other or at me for that matter.

"Of course, I'll be with you in a short while" I grabbed the menu off of their hands and place their orders.

That was odd.

Soon their orders -his order- is ready and I'm quick to give it to them then leave.

They still didn't look up at me. He scrolled through his phone while she kept looking down as if she was waiting for something. For him to tell her to eat? I understand if she is nervous and keeping herself from looking at him will help maintain her nervous in check, but she just remains passive. It's strange.

They both are.

Some time goes by and I'm kept busy with other customers. It's a Saturday evening which is always busy.

I walk back to collect their now empty plates. As I approach I see him saying something to her, it's short and a small smirk is forming on his lips. I can't make out what he said but I see her response which is to look up at him, her eyes lightening up for the first time, and her breath quickens.

"Yes Sir"

I think that's what she said.

Another odd moment, it even more odd to me that it appeared that they just shared an intimate moment. I feel awkward interrupting it.

I take their plates away then return.

"Would you like to order dessert or your would you like your bill?"

She is back to being an emotionless robot, eyes fixated on the table.

"The bill" he demands, again. No please, no smile. Doesn't even ask his date for her opinion, they must have shared stomachs.

"Yes Sir" I roll my eyes.

He looks up at me.

I freeze.

I didn't mean to say it in a mocking way, I didn't mean to say it at all. I certainly didn't expect for him to finally acknowledge me and now I'm wishing he'd wouldn't. His grey eyes are scrutinizing me, yet he's not giving much of his emotions away. I squirm as he continues to look at me while remaining silent. I feel my blood spread through my face.

"I'll just, umm" I point behind me.

He stops me "Actually, we'll have dessert"

I stare at him for a couple of seconds, mouth opening and closing.

"Okay" I fumble as I retrieve the dessert menu from my apron that's strapped around my waist.

"What would you recommend?"

He disregards the menu completely, eyes not wavering once from me. I shifted awkwardly.

"I haven't personally.. I umm.. Perhaps a Coffee Ganache?"

It was the first thing that came into my head.

"Too heavy, don't you think?" He asked me.

"Umm"

Grey eyes.

"The strawberry and chocolate mousse is good"

I can't get my voice to raise above a whisper.

"How does that sound Laura?" His date raises her eyes from the table, shocked that he's acknowledging her I'm assuming. She tries to hide it with a tentative nod. Not that he was looking at her to see it.

"Good, we'll have the mousse."

"For two?" I shift again.

"One" He smirks.

He is enjoying making me squirm.

I nod before scurrying away. I can still feel his eyes on me.

I curse under my breath repeatedly.

I'm able to convince Johnny to serve them the dessert, but now he is busy. I try to delay going back to their table, but I can't avoid him any longer. I have to get it over and done with like a bandaid.

I return and clear their table.

"Ana, right?"

So he was paying attention.

"Yeah, well it's umm Anastasia but.."

"Anastasia" He says it slowly as if testing out a foreign word.

"I'll have the bill now, Anastasia"

"Yes Si-" I stop myself from repeating it. But I know he heard me and my body is heating up with embarrassment.

His eyes are shining with humor.

I get his bill and he pays.

"I hope to be served by you again Anastasia" He whispers when he gets up, standing a little too close to me. "Great service" His tone, it's suggestive.

He is definitely laughing at me.

Don't know which I dislike most, to be laughed at or have his magnetic eyes asses me. Either way he is gone now with his silent date beside him.

I picked their tab to remove the receipt inside. With it fell a $2,000 check.

I look back, but he's already gone.


End file.
